A Short, Sweet Love
by Sherlia
Summary: "Are you holding a big fork in your hands?" "It's not a fork!"


_**Hi guys! (And girls, as usual.) I'm back! Anyway, this one's more ya all for being so awesome that you bother to even read this. This is a fanfic highlighting Poseidon's and Sally's relationship.**_

She had been young when she first met Poseidon. She had seen through the mist shrouding Poseidon, gazing out to the sea, and her first words to him were, "Are you holding a big fork in your hands?" She remembers when her gaze had dropped down to his worn, calloused hands, looking tan and weathered in the golden sunlight. She remembers thinking how they would feel against her skin, and instantly chided herself for even think that about him. He was flustered, green eyes instantly dropping to her. "It's not a fork!" She feels like laughing again at his pouting tone. He did a double take. "Wait, you can see through the mist?" he asked, and she remembers his smooth deep voice, a voice that told of hidden depths and lost treasures.

"Yes," she had smiled, trying not to blush as she saw his gaze move up and down her, checking her out. "I can. My name's Sally Jackson. Pleasure to meet you, Lord Poseidon, god of the seas."

Sometimes he escapes from Amprite, from her nagging, and seeks solace in the mortal world. He usually takes long walks along the sandy beaches, trident in hand, gazing out across the sea.

Today, he does the same as usual, except this time his peace is interrupted by a warm voice asking, "Are you holding a big fork in your hands?"

He bristles, his trident had been called that often enough as an insult by Athena. But it would not do to go around blasting the mortal to bits, so he just snaps back automatically, "It's not a fork!"

He turns and mentally hits himself. In front of him is the most beautiful woman he has seen, and he has seen a lot. Then he does a double take as he registers what she had said. "Wait, you can see through the mist?"

She smiles, a twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light. He gapes, but quickly closes his mouth least she notice. And she sounds so warm, he feel like he is drowning in warm water at the sound of her voice, even though he knows he can't drown. "Yes, I can. My name's Sally Jackson. Pleasure to meet you, Lord Poseidon, god of the seas." He watches her blush as she sees him checking her out. Her long brown hair hangs down to her shoulders, and her smile is as warm as a quilt. Now that he paid more attention, she smells of chocolate, licorice, and everything else one would find in a candy shop.

"Would you have some coffee with me? Everything has been so stressful lately; I need to relax for a while." He says, running a hair through his hair as though he is tired but he is secretly watching her reaction. He is slightly nervous, and doesn't know why. He has won over women that swore to never give in to his charms, and Sally seems quite taken with him. He is pleased when she flushes red.

And then she smiles. "It would be my pleasure, Lord."

He grins.

Poseidon doesn't know when it started. When did he started feeling so possessive of Sally, when he started glaring at guys who checked her out, and there were so many of them. Though he knew that Sally was beautiful, she was his and no one else's. Wait—when did he start thinking of Sally as his? He has a wife and he has made a pact not to have any more kids. But he can't help it—it's not his fault Sally is so pretty, has such a beautiful personality, and is just…Sally. Wonderful, beautiful Sally. He doesn't want her to suffer, to see her demigod son die at such a young age. No…he wants to protect her.

Sally doesn't know when it started. When she started giving dirty looks at every woman who checked Poseidon out—he was hers, ladies! And that thought scares her more than the thought of the wrath of Poseidon's immortal wife. She knows what she's doing is forbidden and she should stop if she doesn't want to get hurt, but he is just too addictive. Gods, she needs him, so, so much.

One fateful night, he gives in. She is just so beautiful, inhumanly so (or immortally so), and so much better than any immortal woman he came across. She's just too perfect. He doesn't deserve her. That's what he thinks as he looks down at her sleeping form. But he could never resist Sally, and he couldn't stay away for long, despite his many promises to himself. And so he relaxes, determined to enjoy the little pieces of this world that they've managed to cling onto before it bursts into flames. _ **(Allegiant quote!)**_

He leaves one night, when Sally is asleep, cradling little Perseus in her arms. He knows he has broken the pact, but he doesn't regret it. He will never regret meeting Sally on that beautiful beach. Summer is over. Amprite is calling for him once more. He plants a kiss on Sally's forehead one last time. Then he looks at his son. Perseus was so similar to him. They looked like carbon copies of one another.

He kneels and whispers blessings into his son's ear. Perseus has a hard path ahead. And then he kisses Perseus's forehead, whispers an 'I Love You', and is gone, leaving only the smell of the sea in the room.

Their love was something short and sweet, doomed to fail.

 _ **(Umm…I know that Poseidon left before, [or something like that] Percy was born, but I wanted to write it this way.)**_


End file.
